


many happy returns

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Gen, Gift Giving, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Dimitri remembers Edelgard's birthday and tries to pluck up the courage to give her a gift.Written for Fluffcember Day 16: "Gift-giving"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 6





	many happy returns

Dimitri looked about the dining hall from where he was sitting, trying to be discreet. If Sylvain found out who Dimitri was looking for, he’d never cease teasing him about it. The prince craned his neck, looking over a number of students’ heads until he found the head of white hair (when did she dye it?) he was looking for, walking toward the exit. He excused himself from the table he was sharing with his peers and hurried to catch up, holding the small box in his hand tightly.

“Edelgard, might you spare a moment?” Dimitri asked, shuffling to a stop before the princess in front of him. 

“Dimitri,” Edelgard regarded him coolly. “Do you need something?”

_She looks tired._ Dimitri thought, pressing his lips together. He looked away shyly, pretending to appreciate the view of the moonlight shimmering on the fishing pond. He gathered his courage and held up the box in his hands, offering it to his step-sister.

“It is your birthday today, is it not?” he asked, perhaps unnecessarily, as he had triple-checked with Ferdinand, Dorothea, and Petra beforehand. “Forgive me if I am being too bold, but please accept this gift for the special occasion.”

Edelgard raised her eyebrows in surprise, taking the box slowly. “Thank you very much.” She started to back away a bit, eyeing the full dining hall behind him.

“Go ahead and open it!” Dimitri insisted, excitement sparkling in his eyes; he had not expected Edelgard to take his present.

Edelgard blinked a few times, and then carefully pulled the lid off the box. She gasped softly at the sight of a dozen ornate writing quills filling the small container, all for her.

“How fancy,” Edelgard murmured, tilting her lips upward.

“Perhaps not as fancy as dagger, though,” Dimitri whispered to himself.

Edelgard tore her eyes from her gift, looking at him questionably. “Did you say something?”

“O-oh, ” Dimitri stammered. “No, nothing at all!”

Edelgard nodded and picked up a quill, examining it closely. Dimitri watched her with a wistful smile.

_Happy birthday, sister._


End file.
